Un modèle torride
by CookieKandy
Summary: Après avoir passé une annonce dans le journal pour avoir un modèle masculin pour faire des photos artistiques de nu, Gaara rencontre Naruto, un bel adonis aucunement gêné de posé nu devant lui.


_Écrit dans le cadre du défi "Couple improbable" sur Ficothèque Ardente en collaboration avec Haru-carnage_

* * *

 **Un modèle torride**

Gaara, un jeune homme des plus ordinaires si on oubliait sa chevelure rouge et son tatouage, avait fini ses études quelques mois plus tôt. Il était désormais un photographe diplômé, mais il devait encore faire ses preuves dans ce monde. Il roula des yeux, il devait se mettre au travail et pour cela, il lui fallait un sujet. Il photographia cet établissement avant de le quitter. Il avait été le témoin de ses déboires et ses joies. En relevant les yeux de son appareil, il eut l'inspiration soudaine de faire du nu d'homme. Il s'était rendu compte durant ses études qu'il aimait les hommes plus que les femmes, c'était un fait sûr. Bien que son entourage le sache, il était plutôt du genre à ne pas crier ses penchants. Mais à coup sûr, un modèle masculin l'inspirait beaucoup plus Ne sachant pas où chercher en trouver un, n'osant pas le demander à ses quelques amis ou même à son frère, Gaara se tourna vers les petites-annonces.

Oo0oO

Gaara était heureux que cet homme ait répondu à son annonce. Il y avait peu de gens qui acceptaient de poser nus pour une séance de photo artistique. Il avait bientôt une exposition et il n'avait encore aucune photo à présenter, alors ça lui enlevait un poids. Par contre, il ignorait totalement à quoi il ressemblait. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui, c'était son nom, Naruto Uzumaki, et qu'il était majeur. Car bien sûr, il le fallait pour une question juridique. S'occupait donc d'installer son matériel dans son atelier, de tirer une toile noire, d'y placer un sofa antique avec des cousins de velours rouge et des montants dorés, de placer çà et là des draps blancs avec lesquels Naruto pourrait se couvrir partiellement, et il attendit que son mannequin arrive.

Il était nerveux. De quoi cet homme avait l'air ? Était-il brun ou blond ? Petit ou grand ? Svelte ou musclé ? Sans connaître ces détails, il ne pouvait pas vraiment visualiser la séance, et ça, ça le stressait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait prévoir, c'était le décor et les accessoires. Et encore, il le pouvait, parce qu'il voulait quelque chose de classique et d'épuré avec une touche d'érotisme. Il n'avait pas à prévoir de costume, ni un éclairage particulier. Au final, il tirerait probablement les photos en noir et blanc.

L'heure du rendez-vous arriva enfin et Gaara perçut le bruit de coups à la porte. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et découvrit un blond de taille moyenne, la peau basanée, de grands yeux bleu céruléen, entièrement vêtu de orange et de noir.

Hum, vous êtes Gaara Sabaku ? s'enquit-il en regardant le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Oui, entrez.

Gaara le fit entrer en le regardant de haut en bas. Il avait craint de tomber sur un petit gros boutonneux avec des broches ou des lunettes. Là au moins, il avait un modèle séduisant. Même très séduisant. Il se sentait déjà inspiré par lui. Il saisit son appareil, régla la lunette de son objectif, puis releva la tête pour revoir le décor qu'il avait installé. Il fut un peu surpris de découvrir que son mannequin, pas gêné pour un sou, s'était déjà pas mal dévêtu. Il respira à fond. Il devait rester professionnel. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder trop sur le corps de cet étranger. Il régla les lumières afin qu'elle capte la beauté sauvage de cet individu. Le photographe avait remarqué quelques cicatrices sur le corps de ce garçon, et au lieu de l'enlaidir, ça amplifiait ce côté féroce. Il devait s'être battu pour en avoir un peu partout. Ou avoir un chat agressif.

Gaara commença alors à le photographier en se disant qu'il avait eu pas mal de chance d'avoir un volontaire d'une telle beauté. Heureusement, il n'avait pas mis de musique, se dit-il. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour parfaire l'ambiance. Bien entendu, le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge avait en sa possession ce genre d'objet diffusant une musique d'ambiance ou annonçant, trop souvent, de mauvaises nouvelles qui venait de l'autre côté de la planète. Il était souvent las de ces malheurs, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il soupira légèrement, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

N'hésitez pas à changer de position si vous le souhaitez ou de vous couvrir du tissu qui est là pour faire plus suggestif.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je cacherai mon corps, on fait du nu. Mais si vous insistez, je vais jouer avec.

Gaara se mettait à regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Car Naruto s'amusait comme un fou avec le tissu et il était encore plus sexy aux yeux du photographe. Celui-ci pensa à un crocodile dansant la salsa pour calmer ses hormones. Par contre, l'image étant un peu drôle, il dut retenir son rire. Il ne voulait pas non plus insulter son modèle en commençant à glousser. Finalement, il était mieux de le diriger, se dit-il.

Pouvez-vous vous asseoir sur le sofa avec le drap cachant l'entrejambe ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et s'exécuta, passant une jambe par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs, un bras sur le dossier et de l'autre main, il maintint le drap en place. Le blond s'amusa à pencher la tête dans tous les sens, captant au passage la lumière avec ses pommettes hautes en la relevant ou créant des ombres en la baissant. Gaara se dit à réalisa à ce moment-là que cet homme n'en était pas à sa première séance photo. Et il crut de nouveau défaillir en voyant son modèle entrouvrir la bouche en rejetant la tête en arrière avec les yeux fermés. Lui qui voulait une « touche » d'érotisme, il était servi. La région au sud de l'équateur en était même un peu trop d'accord. C'est de peine et misère qu'il arriva à garder le contrôle de son entrejambe, ne voulant pas que Naruto le remarque.

Comment réagirait-il en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ? Peut-être un peu de fierté, mais s'il était hétéro, ça pourrait aussi le mettre mal à l'aise. Il valait donc mieux qu'il ne le découvre pas avant qu'il ait toutes les photos dont il avait besoin pour l'exposition. Voire même après que le blond ait accepté celles qu'il aurait choisi et qu'il aurait signé la décharge comme quoi il était d'accord. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto se releva et commença à poser de dos en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Puis il recommença de face et de profil. Les poses redevenant répétitives, Gaara recommença à le diriger.

Étendez le drap au sol et allongez-vous dessus.

Le blond s'exécuta sans un mot, mais Gaara remarqua un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. L'idée de s'allonger complètement à poil devant un autre homme semblait lui plaire ou il se faisait des idées ? Il secoua sa tête, non, il ne devait pas se mettre à imaginer des hypothèses sur ce jeune homme des plus ravissants. Il prit plusieurs photos, sachant à l'avance qu'il devrait faire un tri par la suite. Il ne jetterait pas les photos en trop, aimant tout garder, même les plus ratés. Il en avait un dossier plein à craquer de ses essais ratés. Ça pouvait toujours être utile pour un autre projet. Il fut certain de son idée quand il observait encore les positions que prenait Naruto. Mais pour qui d'autre l'avait-il fait ? Il sentit une vague de jalousie monté en lui qu'il calma en dirigeant une dernière fois l'homme aux cicatrices.

Vous pouvez prendre une dernière position et on s'arrêtera là pour cette fois.

Gaara vit la moue du jeune homme, apparemment, il s'amusait comme un fou et voir que tout ceci aurait une fin, ça l'ennuyait. Il se positionna malgré tout, allongé sur le dos, une jambe repliée pour cacher son sexe, un bras remonter au-dessus de sa tête et les yeux rivés sur le photographe. L'objectif de l'appareil se promena le long de ce corps, alors que le roux se déplaçait pour capter plusieurs angles. Il était des plus satisfaits par la prestation de son modèle. Une mine d'inspiration. Il eut un grand sourire, ce qui était assez rare de sa part, n'étant pas du genre expressif. Il déposa son appareil sur le bord de la table, alors que le blond s'approchait de lui. D'instinct, il recula.

Je n'avais pas remarqué ton tatouage, admira Naruto en se penchant vers son front.

Ah...

Il est très joli. Et j'adore tes cheveux, on ne peut pas te louper dans une foule.

Vous êtes habitué aux photos ?

Ça se voit tant que ça ? rit doucement le blond.

Gaara se retint de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait envie de savoir pour qui il avait posé et dans quel genre de situation. Il avait accepté de poser pour lui, mais avait-il déjà fait du nu avant ? Il se mit chercher le papier que son modèle devait signer. Le photographe le trouva dans un bureau en bois légèrement laqué qui croulait sous les piles de feuilles, de disques et de clé USB. Après avoir dégagé un coin, il sourit et posa le contrat sur ce dernier en invitant du regard le garçon dont il avait tiré le portrait. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, encore nu, et il put sentir son odeur. Un mélange entre la transpiration et un parfum typiquement masculin. Aussi envoutante qu'elle puisse être, ce n'était pas son odeur, mais le souffle du mannequin près de sa nuque qui le perturba. Il regarda Naruto signer, d'une écriture un peu brouillonne, et se dit que maintenant il allait pouvoir exposer. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire une sélection et quelques retouches. Soit le plus long.

Dès que Naruto lui eut remis le contrat, Gaara s'empressa de le ranger en lieu sûr. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il l'égare dans son désordre. À sa droite, le blond continuait de le regarder, comme s'il attendait qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Mais pourquoi n'allait-il pas s'habiller, bon sang ! se dit le photographe. Ça l'aiderait tellement à mieux penser. Un bel adonis entièrement nu qui le regarde fixement… Il n'allait bientôt plus pourvoir retenir son érection.

Vous pouvez vous rhabiller pendant que je vais chercher l'argent, finit-il par lui dire.

Mais étrangement, Naruto n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, il continuait de le regarder, un petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. À quoi pouvait-il penser ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser la question, le blond le surprit en se rapprochant de nouveau avec les yeux d'un prédateur. Gaara n'eut pas le temps de se reculer d'un pas, que son modèle lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'argent avant de lui attraper la tête et de l'embrasser sans aucune gêné. Figé par la surprise, le photographe stoïque durant de longues secondes. Mais ça ne découragea pas Naruto qui commença à lui lécher les lèvres pour l'inciter à les entrouvrir et lui permettre de faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Gaara ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il se laissa faire et commença à jouer avec la langue du blond. Il avait passé deux heures à retenir son érection et en trente secondes, Naruto avait complètement bousillé son self-control. Son sexe se dressa sans aucune retenu contre la cuisse de son modèle et une main vint le masser doucement par-dessus ses vêtements. Plus le massage s'intensifiait, plus son pantalon lui semblait deux tailles trop petit entre ses jambes. Son manque de contrôle n'échappa pas au mannequin blond qui caressait toujours le photographe à cet endroit. Ses lèvres allèrent taquiner doucement la chair du cou de celui qui lui avait tiré le portrait. L'homme qui avait tout fait pour garder son sang-froid laissa un soupir lui échapper. Naruto profita de ce moment pour déboutonner le pantalon de son partenaire, il était le seul nu dans cette pièce et il allait très vite régler ce souci d'inégalité entre lui et ce cher photographe qui, décidément, lui avait résisté très longtemps. Le mannequin posa une main sur la peau pâle de son partenaire.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que le photographe soit aussi séduisant.

Gaara ravala sa salive, sentant cette main sur son membre le caresser sans retenu. Nier que Naruto ne lui plaisait pas serait un énorme mensonge. Mais pourquoi si vite. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, au contraire. Mais il était perdu. Et ce moment de faiblesse le poussa encore plus au bord du gouffre. Ces baisers... Il embrassa le blond et il se perdit dans cette histoire. Il se dit qu'au moins, il aurait laissé parler son corps sans trop réfléchir. Il termina de se déshabiller et il se frotta contre le mannequin qui sourit grandement. Le roux laissa Naruto prendre les devants et il ne fut pas déçu de cette décision. Cet homme à la peau bronzé savait dans quel endroit aller pour le déconnecter de la réalité. Il ne restait plus que ce beau blond qui le poussait de plus en plus sur ce bureau, faisant tomber quelques dossiers au passage. En sentant ses fesses massée, il releva les yeux pour regarder son partenaire avec envie.

Et tu comptes me faire patienter longtemps?

Pressé. Dommage, ça sera pour une prochaine fois...

Gaara sentit un doigt s'immiscer brutalement en lui. Il se retint de crier et tenta de garder son calme. Le doigt se mit alors à bouger en lui de façon féroce. Il se détendit donc et laissa la douleur faire place au plaisir. Le photographe n'était pas un homme particulièrement bruyant, mais Naruto le rendait complètement fou. Il commença à bouger sur ce doigt et prenant ça comme une invitation, le blond en mit un deuxième. Très vite accompagné du troisième et dernier doigt. Des gémissements s'échappaient parfois de la bouche de l'homme en dessous qui s'agrippait au bureau à s'en blanchir les jointures. Puis vint le blanc pour ce dernier. Un cri lui échappa alors que ce n'était pas son attention. Le mannequin insistait sur cette tâche, si bien qu'il vint peu de temps après. Essoufflé, il regarda son partenaire. Ce dernier pencha pour mordiller son cou et il vint le pénétrer après avoir retiré ces doigts. Il continua de lui mordre doucement sa peau pendant un moment, puis il se mit à lécher son partenaire. Ce qui eut pour résultat de réveiller l'érection de Gaara. Il bougea en lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de son amant.

Je ne vais plus te lâcher, petit photographe...

Le dit photographe était si envahi par le plaisir, qu'il ne comprit pas le sens des mots de Naruto. Leurs corps étaient libérés de leurs contraintes. Leurs torses s'entrechoquaient de plus en plus. Le bruit de leur partie de jambes en l'air accéléra progressivement, les rapprochant de la fin. La jouissance. Elle tarda un moment à venir, pour finalement envahir les deux hommes d'un seul coup. C'est après un long moment, que les deux hommes gémissants en eurent pour leurs comptes, leur corps dégoulinant de sueurs et de sperme. Ils puaient le sexe à plein nez.

Gaara se leva avec toutes les difficultés du monde, dû à la sauvagerie de leur ébat. Il fixa le mannequin après que celui-ci lui eut volé un baiser torride. Le blond s'habilla rapidement et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter l'atelier. L'homme aux cheveux rouge n'était pas rassuré par ce clin d'œil, mais il avait ses photos et il avait gagné en plus une partie de jambes en l'air qu'il ne regrettait aucunement. Il prit donc la direction de son lit à pas lent. Le tri pouvait attendre à demain.


End file.
